errores
by dagorfly
Summary: cuando la monotonia y la costumbre se juntan solo una cosa es segura o dejas a tu pareja o le eres ifiel naru/hina prinsipal pero va a haver mucho sasu·hina
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están espero que bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo song fic; esta basado en el montón de canciones depresivas y despechadas que tiene mí compu XD

Este será el primer capitulo de una historia donde te das cuenta de que a pesar de que te casaste con quien tú creías o esperabas que fuera el amor de tú vida hay algo de lo que no puedes huir y eso es "la costumbre", suena y es aun más triste el saber que has caído en la monotonía y la rutina en la cual te sumerges para quizá nunca salir de ella…

También abarcare temas como la infidelidad, la duda, incertidumbre, despecho, soledad y demás situaciones que se presentan en una relación inestable…

Si lo se suena deprimente pero no es mí culpa la &#€# computadora solo tiene canciones tristes T.T así que aquí vamos n.n

* * *

"**LO NOTO"**

Quien soy yo?? Esa solía ser una pregunta que acostumbraba atormentarme… cual es mí misión en esta vida?? Otra duda más…

Ya avía logrado deshacerme de estas incertidumbres banas que me atormentaban… si… así es… yo no soy de esas personas que se podría considerar que poseo unas metas fijas, de echo siempre suelo improvisar conforme se va presentando la situación

Seguro de mí mismo?? Quizá si… no soy egocéntrico ni ego maniático o algo por el estilo pero considero o más bien consideraba que tenía una vida por demás perfecta…

Me case con la mujer más bella de toda Konoha… la bella e inteligente Hinata Hyuga y este sin duda a sido uno de los más grandes éxitos que he tenido (aparte de ser hokague claro) es solo que este es un incentivo extra por mis grandes proezas…

Casarme por amor?? Claro sino no lo abría echo… o si?? No… no creo haberme casado con ella por el solo echo de que ella se empezaba a interesar en alguien más… y con eso no estoy aceptando que haya ido asta la mansión Hyuga a hacer un "trato" para casarme con la heredera a cambio de unos favores diplomáticos como… no se… más lugares en el consejo…

Más me hedo cuenta de que ella ya no me mira con el escaso cariño que me demostraba al principio y que esa escasa admiración pienso que ya se extinguió…

_Lo noto,  
se que nos pasa algo,  
aunque selles tus labios,  
el mal rollito entre los dos,  
lo noto_

Se que ay algo diferente entre nosotros que algo ha cambiado… como lo se?? Fácil ella a dejado de sonreírme y extrañamente eso me duele… no se por que quizá solo sea que avía llegado a ser costumbre el verla sonreír…

_Tu siempre estas cansada,  
y nunca dices nada,  
se que no estoy loco,  
y lo noto_

Mí vida sexual a disminuido en un 80 y es extraño pero no me siento mal por eso… después de todo… no quiero forzarla a hacer el amor… pues si es forzado ya no se le puede llamar amor o si??... además es solo por que ella esta cansada y le duele la cabeza… no es que no quiera tener sexo con migo o si??

_Me esta matando poco a poco,  
y lo noto_

No se por que pero a empezado a doler su indiferencia… me lastima en lo más profundo de mí alma y me desgarra el corazón… más espero que solo sean ideas mías pues nadie me ha mencionado que ella se encuentra diferente… si eso a de ser…

_Lo noto  
me lo dicen tus ojos,  
esos besos tan flojos,  
que dejan un sabor amargo y roto  
aunque tú me lo niegues,  
no queda más que nieve,  
donde hubo calor y yo lo noto,  
puedo ser un cabron pero no un tonto,  
y lo noto._

Hoy no he podido más y le he preguntado… y como siempre lo negó con una media sonrisa y un suave beso que no se por que pero me supo diferente como si me lo hubiese dado por mera formalidad o como si pensara en alguien más al momento de dármelo… quizá solo sea consecuencia de las horas extras que he estado trabajando… quizá solo… solo sea que estoy cansado y veo cosas donde no hay… si eso ha de ser…

_  
Noto que mi corazón,  
no se, no va,  
que las miradas se caen,  
y que muere el mar,  
tu y yo tenemos que hablar,  
por que,  
ya se va acabando el aire entre nosotros,  
y lo noto._

Ya me canse de esta situación!! Necesito que me aclare en que estoy fallando por que de seguro otra vez estoy haciendo algo que no debería o estoy malinterpretando las cosas pero deberás que la quiero yo YA LA AMO!! Ya la amo?? Que diablos pasa con migo… no se supone que me case con ella por amor?? Que la amaba más que a mí propia vida??... que era mí razón de ser… mí luz en este oscuro camino... mí faro en esta oscuridad… mí paz en esta guerra…

_  
Lo noto,  
noto que me esquivas,  
que evitas mis caricias,  
que pones mala cara si te toco,  
y yo que estoy perdido,  
no puedo hablar contigo,  
y cada día me siento mas solo,  
me voy hundiendo poco a poco,  
todo se va a la mierda entre nosotros,  
y lo noto_

Hoy medí cuenta de algo muy interesante ella… ella ya me esquiva… no me saluda con un tierno beso ni me pregunta como me fue en mí día…. Así que me he armado de valor y le he preguntado a Kakashi sensei para ver si me puede aclarar varias cosas

Después de los clásicos saludos me pregunta en que puede ayudarme y tras platicarle mis dudas el solo medio sonríe y me mira de manera cansada

-Naruto- me dice- apenas te das cuenta?? Acaso no te avías percatado de que ella nunca te sonríe a ti?? Que ella siempre mantiene un semblante serio y triste cuando estas tú cerca?? No me digas por favor que no avías notado que cuando ella cruza las puertas de Konoha su sonrisa disminuye??... no lo puedo creer llevas dos años casado con ella y no la conoces todavía- soltó un suspiro y me miro fijamente- mencióname una sola ocasión en la que ella te allá dedicado una sonrisa pero no una sonrisa cualquiera… una verdadera sonrisa solo… solo para ti

_  
Noto que mi corazón,  
no se, no va,  
que las miradas se caen,  
y que huele el mal,  
tu y yo tenemos que hablar,  
porque,  
ya se va acabando el aire entre nosotros,  
y lo noto._

Me destrozan sus palabras… me siento no solo tonto… RAYOS NO SE NI COMO ME SIENTO!! Ahora lo se ella nunca me amo y por más que lo pienso noto que yo siempre fui indiferente con ella…

* * *

Así que lo intentare… si deberás!!... lo are… are que se enamore de mí de nuevo que sienta que yo la amo más que a mí vida por que así es… yo amo a Hinata Hyuga más que a mí vida y lamento mucho que no se allá dado cuenta de eso… porque ahora se… que ella lo intento y yo solamente fui indiferente…

Que les pareció?? Espero y les allá gustado n.n si es así o sino porfa dejen revew TwT

También quiero agradecer sus review a

Luchia-dono

Dark Amy-chan

hela morrigan

krencita-seijun

(En decisiones erróneas que pronto estará actualizada)

Y ha

kikey

Por agregarme a sus historias favoritas n.n

en fin nos vemos en el sig cap .


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ya volví y primero quiero pedir disculpas por este retraso pero es que no avía tenido tiempo ni inspiración para continuar así que aquí vamos n.n

* * *

"**MANDA UNA SEÑAL"**

Yo soy aquel que nunca llora, alguien que nunca se cae, alguien que siempre a tenido claros sus objetivos y deseos…

Mas e comprendido que esto no es así por mas que quiera o desea algo no significa que es mío… he cumplido todos mis objetivos desde el hacerme mas fuerte hasta el vencer a mi hermano y vengar mi clan….

Pero todos sabemos que no solo quiero eso quiero algo mas… si porque no??? Todos merecemos ser felices y mi felicidad solo la tiene aquella chica que nunca me izo caso…

Si es Hinata Hyuga es la única que ha logrado quitarme el sueño la única que hace que tiemble con una sola mirada suya y que mi corazón se pare cuando me sonríe, y es que no es mi culpa ella tiene la sonrisa mas bella que e conocido la única capas de darle paz a este pobre iluso

_Te quiero, sí te quiero_

_Voy andando como fiera tras tus pies_

_Amor_

Es que no solo es tranquila, tímida y tierna, es que además tiene el cuerpo mas perfecto que e conocido es bella por dentro y excitante por fuera.. El solo verla me estremece y no es para menos es decir… nadie le dijo que esta mal bañarse en el rio a media noche!!!

_Te veo y te deseo_

_Pero tú tienes tu dueño_

_Y no te puedes zafar._

Defectos??? No tiene… bueno si solo uno… pero es insignificante… y no es su culpa o si???... después de todo no es su culpa que su marido sea un idiota

Si así es se caso con el idiota numero uno (y además hokague) Naruto Usumaki… lamento decir que de todos los privilegios que tiene ese dove el único que envidio es el compartir su cama con ella

_Los días se pasan sin ti_

_Las noches se alargan sin ti_

_Sin tu amor sin tus besos._

Fantasía?? Claro… es decir quien no fantasearía con una diosa como ella… he de confesar que a veces sueño con que ella se me entregue sin medida sin restricción y porque no? Sin inhibición

_Ay, si tuvieras libertad_

_A tu lado yo estaría amor,_

_Hey, dame dame una señal_

_Cuando seas libre mi amor._

Pedir su libertad??? Desde luego Ancio ser yo quien comparta su vida a quien le cuente sus tristezas, sus gozos, ser aquel con quien tenga un futuro con quien desee ser feliz

_Ay, no lo puedo soportar,_

_No me quiero derrumbar,_

_Mándame un mensaje una señal,_

_Manda una señal mi amor_

_Manda una señal amor._

A veces deseo que muera en una misión para no seguir viendo sus ojos… he notado tristeza en ellos, dolor y angustia. Trata de aparentar… mas a mi no me engaña… llevo años viendo esos ojos al espejo

_Te veo acorralada_

_De unos brazos que no te dejan mover,_

_Te deseo y me deseas_

_Pero estás muy aprisionada corazón._

Hoy me dolió como nunca el verla en ese estado… siempre he venido al lago primero para entrenar… luego para verla…. Mas hoy fue diferente la vi correr al lago y aventarse creí que estaba jugando pero después de 5 minutos no salía….

Sentí pánico y corrí a ayudarla, al sacarla tenia su bella tez azulada y fría, sus ojos parecían hinchados y tenia un semblante de dolor…

_Y no viviré sin tu amor_

_Y no pararé hasta tener tu amor y tus besos._

Trate de reanimarla por un rato pero me fue imposible fue entonces cuando me di cuenta si ella muriera yo moriría… no soy nada de ella… ni siquiera su amigo… pero lo quiero intentar… quiero ser su todo porque ella es todo par mi

_Hey, estoy viviendo sin vivir,_

_Estoy muriendo sin poder morir,_

_Hey, dime dime, tu_

_Cuando seas libre mi amor._

Ha despertado ya y esta hospitalizada al parecer perdió a su hijo y esta deprimida… valla diagnostico deprimida!!! Ja por favor si tan solo la hubiesen visto desde hace tiempo se abrían dado cuenta de que ella no es la misma… pero a quien le importa el que ella sea diferente…

Es el orgullo del clan, la heredera de los Hyuga, la esposa del hokague y una líder ambu.

_Ay, no lo puedo soportar,_

_No me quiero derrumbar,_

_Mándame un mensaje, una señal,_

_Mándame tu luz amor,_

_Manda una señal amor._

El Hokague me ha agradecido por salvar a su esposa y no puedo evitar dirigirle una mirada mordaz y un comentario asido. No es que no este feliz de que este bien pero… sigo preocupándome por ella… parecía triste cuando se lanzo al lago..

_Vivir sin ti vivir,_

_Estarse muriendo sin morir,_

_Estar sin ti estar,_

_Estarse muriendo sin morir._

He tratado de acercarme a ella y no he podido, se ha ido de misión en solitario y nadie sabe a donde… preguntarle al Hokague?? Por favor!!! Que le voy a decir??? Naruto donde esta tu esposa??? No lo creo…

_Amor dónde estarás,_

_Manda un mensaje, una señal_

_Y no, no pararé no viviré sin ti amor._

_No._

Una misión??? Quien esta de humor para una misión!!! Es decir mi musa no esta y yo tengo que irme… quizá me sirva para distraerme… alejarme de todos y despejar mi mente porque no???

Wao esto si que es mejor no pude tener mas suerte misión de búsqueda de la esposa del Hokague quizá esta sea mi oportunidad…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo los veo en el próximo capitulo n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo n.n

Aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo procure hacerlo lo mas pronto posible para que no hubiese mas interrupciones u.u (como falta de tiempo o inspiración) así que aquí vamos n_n posee "algo" de lemon

"**PROCEDIMIENTOS PARA LLEGAR A UN COMÚN ACUERDO"**

Una caída más… una vez más en el piso… un error sin solución…

Me e caído y por primera ves quiero permanecer en el piso pues no hay lugar mas seguro que este… he decidido no intentar mas levantarme… me siento tan bien… tan feliz… tan segura…

Y es que tengo derecho a cometer errores… a no intentar remediar nada… a salir de esto cuando lo crea prudente

Me fui de la villa porque no quería mas vivir allí… es solo que ya no puedo soportar sus manos recorriéndome… porque me da asco su sola presencia…

Me siento vacía y busco algo… alguien que me pueda llenar… no por amor o no ya he dejado de creer en el… ese estúpido sentimiento no es otra cosa que eso… algo estúpido que sienten los estúpidos… los deviles… los que se aferran a una esperanza inexistente a una nube a una ilusión…

_Yo se que soy poco superficial_

_Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad_

_Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad_

_Para no perder el tiempo más_

Promiscua?? Quizá… porque no?? He de confesar que no Salí precisamente a una "misión" si claro mi marido se trago eso pero… eso no es mi problema…

Se que quieres, yo también

Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien

Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré

Y con elegancia yo te lo daré

Y que mejor lugar que esta villa en donde nadie respeta nada… donde los encuentros casuales son solo eso encuentros… no hay nada mejor que esto… sin compromiso… sin sentimientos de por medio

En la barra vislumbro un chico… es sexi, alto, cabello negro, piel blanca…. Me recuerda a alguien pero creo que son ilusiones mías…

_Se que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

Me acerco al el y paso mi mano por su espalda mientras me siento en el otro banquillo, he de aceptar que me e vuelto algo inhibida, traigo vestido negro escotado, medias negras, zapatos altos, mi cabello lo e dejado suelto pues parece gustarles mas a los chicos de por aquí…

Me mira receloso y no se parece cohibir ante mi mirada, toma indiscreto mi pierna y desliza su mano de arriba asía abajo… sierro mis ojos pues es algo muy placentero,

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

-quieres un trago??-me pregunta

-desde luego- contesto con una sonrisa misma que se borra cuando lo reconozco… esos ojos negros con destellos rojizos, su insuperable sonrisa burlona y su amplia faceta de nada me afecta

-que solo es un trago- me dice divertido

Me levanto y me dirijo asía la salida… _maldición tan bien que me la estaba pasando_ pienso mientras tomo la perilla, siento como toma mi mano y me pega asía la puerta, su cuerpo esta totalmente pegado a mi… puedo sentir lo duro de su miembro pegado a mi trasero…

_Tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar_

_Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más_

_Quiero dejar algo en claro ya_

_Deseo hacerlo todo nada más_

-ahora que si lo que quieres es algo mas…. Estoy dispuesto a dártelo…- susurra a mi oído mientras desliza su mano asía mi entrepierna…. Gimo suavemente no puedo evitarlo

Siento su respiración agitada en mi cuello… esto es demasiado para una noche… lo tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos asía mi departamento…

_Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien_

Estoy contra la puerta siento como desliza sus manos debajo de mi vestido… sus labios recorren mi cuello, una de sus manos se desliza bajo mi panti –haaaa- gimo fuertemente esto es excelente me he acostado con muchos pero el parece saber que es lo que quiero

_Se que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

No se como terminamos en la cama solo se que ahora el esta sin camisa… su pantalón esta desabrochado y quien sabe donde esta mi ropa… siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo… lo hace con mucha delicadeza como si me fuera a romper…

Entra en mí con suavidad y profiero un gemido suave…. Devora con ímpetu mi cuello mientras siento como se cierran mis paredes alrededor de su miembro…

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

Recorre con sus manos mis piernas mientras sigue entrando en mi… lo hace muy lentamente como disfrutando el rose… no lo culpo yo estoy haciendo lo mismo…

Mis manos se pierden en su negro cabello… mientras el va acelerando sus envestidas… puedo sentir como mi lubricación sale tras cada estocada suya…

_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,_

_Rujé mi nombre así sensual_

_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,_

_Rujé mi nombre así sensual_

-haaaa- gimo con mas fuerza esto me esta matando… el placer es demasiado… el sentir como mis paredes lo aprisionan… como mi pecho sube y baja rosando con el de el…

Sus envestidas se hacen más fuertes mientras me aferro a su espalda… mi cuerpo intuye que estoy por llegar al final…

_Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien_

Mi espalda se curvea brutalmente mientras un gemido desgarra mi garganta

–HAAAAaaaaa- eso fue excelente… no hay nada mejor que esto…

Sigue entrando y saliendo de mí ahora con mayor rapidez mientras se aferra con fuerza a mis muñecas….

Suelta un rugido casi animal mientras con una ultima estocada entra de golpe en mi… puedo sentir la presión crecer tras el a verse derramado en mi… su liquido es caliente… pareciera que quema mis entrañas…

_Se que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

Con la respiración entrecortada se sitúa a mi lado…

-hola- dice de manera burlona

-hola- contesto con una media sonrisa- no voy a volver

-no me importa- contesta con indiferencia

-no te enviaron a buscarme???... valla eso si que me sorprende

-no es eso

-entonces???

-yo vine porque… olvídalo

-de acuerdo

-adonde vas???- me pregunta tras haberme levantado

-no te importa

-sabes que si no soy yo alguien mas te buscara

-si el mejor no lo izo no crees que desistirán- me burlo mientras me visto

-quizá pero yo ya te encontré

-tendré cuidado… estaré bien… no todos necesitamos quien nos salve

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

Se para con rapidez y me pega ala pared

-no te burles de mi Hyuga… yo puedo destruirte si me lo propongo

-así como destruiste a Itachi??? Por favor

-Ho no…. Realmente tengo métodos de tortura…. Mas efectivos… dice mientras dirige su mano a mi entre pierna

-Sasuke…basta por favor…

-vamos se que te gusta- dice mientras su dedo entra en mi y hace círculos en mi interior

-haaaaa…. Yo ..Ha.. Prefiero no….haaa hacerlo mas de una ves con el mismo….

-descuida será diferente… -se burla mientras me carga y abre mis piernas

Entra de golpe mientras me tiene contra la pared…. Esto me traerá problemas… una cosa es el sexo y otra… es –haaaaaa-….el que me esta gustando demasiado….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí de nuevo para actualizar un poco antes de volver de lleno a la escul 1u Tasi que aquí vamos; por cierto gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron un tiempo para leer esta humilde pero significativa historia n.n**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**­­­­**

"**LLORO POR TI"**

Triste…

Solo…

Inútil….

… Si… esa podría ser la definición correcta de el como me siento… y es que no es para menos…. Mi musa… mi sol… mi alegría se ha ido para quizá no volver…

_Te busque en el infinito_

_Y en las huellas de tus labios_

Ella era mi todo… mi razón para vivir… mi deseo de seguir… pero que mas da lo que ella sea para mi… si yo… simplemente no soy nada para ella…

Puedo sentir… creer… desear que cruce esa puerta… con aquella bella sonrisa que le caracteriza…más se que no lo hará

_En uno de tus cigarrillos_

_Esperando hasta el cansancio_

Ella se fue… y lo peor es que pude enviar a todos y nadie objetaría… pero temo ser cuestionado… ser reducido por las duras críticas que esa ilusa sociedad puede aportar

_Y tú me has echado al olvido_

_Y la suerte se me escapa en un suspiro_

_Y tú te me vas de las manos_

_Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos_

_Y yo…_

Podría no importarme nada… podría desear morir… más se que de nada serviría… ella no volverá… no se que le arto… no se que la canso

_Lloro por ti_

_Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio_

_Lloro por ti_

_Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos_

_Lloro por ti_

_Por que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero_

_Loro por ti_

Quisiera saber… quisiera conocer… tal ves en tender… más no tengo esa capacidad… siempre se me a dificultado el entender las cosas… pero creo que si le pongo empeño lo consiguiere…

_Mariposa ilusionada_

_Con la luna reflejada en tu mirada_

_Me he perdido en el laberinto_

_Soy cautivo de tu amor, tu prisionero_

Y es que es extraño… la conozco de toda mí vida y apenas es cuando extraño todo… desde su suave sonrisa…. Hasta aquel aroma que deja impregnado en la almohada esa sutil fragancia que me eriza la piel y que poco a poco se va acabando

_Y tú has llenado el vacio_

_Un rincón donde tu boca fue mi alivio_

_Y tú te me vas de las manos_

_Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos_

_Y yo..._

MALDITA SEA!!!!!!! Donde estas??? Te extraño el aroma se ha ido el tiempo se va asiendo largo y la obscuridad vuelve…. Que no ves???... que no sientes??? Que no eres capas de ver que me faltas???... Que sin ti nada tiene sentido???... Que mis metas se han esfumado???... No lo ves… no ves que yo te amo… que te extraño…

_Lloro por ti_

_Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio_

_Lloro por ti_

_Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos_

_Por que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero_

_Lloro por ti_

El tiempo es cruel sabias… pero tengo fe… se que Sasuke no me fallara el es mí amigo y el mejor nija que yo allá conocido así que el te encontrara… te traerá a mí lado… y sin importar el motivo, causa o razón te perdonare y seguiremos juntos por que eso es lo que yo quiero… lo que ansió… lo que deseo…

_Y es que no encuentro una salida_

_Una forma de curar estas heridas_

_Y yo..._

_Lloro por ti_

_Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio_

Soñar ya es una tortura… un problema… un dolor… por que sueño con otra cosa que no seas tú… y es que toda tú me enloqueces y eso es una agonía…

_Lloro por ti_

_Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos_

_Lloro por ti_

_Por que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero_

_Lloro por ti_

Cierro mis ojos y pienso… recuerdo… esos labios presionados contra los míos… esas manos recorriéndome… tú cabello sobre la almohada… lo pausado de tú respiración

_Lloro por ti_

_Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio_

_Lloro por ti_

_Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos_

_Por que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero_

_Lloro por ti_

Una ves más recuerdo que no eres mía que no me perteneces que no fuiste creada para mí… que tú vuelo es largo y pausado… distante y solo….

_Lloro por ti_

_Lloro por ti_

_Lloro por ti_

**Pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a todo… pídemelo y te lo daré… será tulló solo vuelve…**

**Aquí la conti así que espero que les guste me tarde algo pero espero allá balido la perna **

**Review???? Plis ToT**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi e vuelto mas tarde que nunca y con menos inspiración de lo normal (auque las faltas de ortografía siguen ) muchas grasias a tod por sus revews y espero poder actualizar mas adelante n.n

Unas ves más

Una noche más

Un instante lo es todo

Puedo sentir con mis manos la textura de tú piel… ese durazno níveo que te cubre, que tiene el privilegio de ser parte de ti… que te protege… esa delgada capa que te aparta de los demás….

Miro el reloj las 4 de la mañana… faltan escasas horas para que te vallas… y yo no quiero… yo me aferro… pero necesito que no lo sepas, necesito que creas que esto sigue siendo solo sexo… que no hay nada más…

Te giras de manera suave, mientras una brisa apenas perceptible entra por la ventana… puedo notar como tú piel se eriza al contacto… te aferras a mí pecho en un intento por obtener algo de calor… de seguridad…

Miro tú rostro… tan suave tan sublime… tan angelical, cualquiera que te vea así sabría, notaria que esta eres tú, que este es tú verdadero yo… no se que te paso, que te abra echo cambiar… quizá solo fue suma de factores, el lugar, la situación, el ambiente… pero si gracias e ello estas hoy entre mis brazos lo agradezco…

Una sonrisa surca mí rostro… así que a esto sele llama ser feliz… rodeo con mí mano tú cintura y te atraigo asía mí… aspiro el suave aroma de tú cabello, acaso hay algo mejor que esto??? No lo creo…

Y entonces un pensamiento surca mí mente… que pasara?? Que sucederá cuando descubras que esto no es lo tuyo…. Eres una mujer casada… lo dice esa sortija plateada que brilla en tú dedo… aun cuando no lo demuestres lo quieres… lo amas… lo extrañas…

Miro tú mano recargada en mí pecho… y la tomo, con una sutil caricia sierro mis dedos alrededor de la sortija… quizá el quitártela no sea tan mala idea… después de todo quien lo va a notar??? Tiro poco a poco de esta… más tú mano se sierra y me lo impide, cierto… tú lo notarias… y aunque no quiera esto también es parte de ti…

Cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a dormir… a soñar… a encerrarme en mí mundo y creer que eres solo mía… mía y de nadie más…

Un rayo de luz es el culpable… como odio levantarme con este método de tortura tan infeliz… cerro con fuerza mis ojos y me aferro a tu cintura… casi puedo sentirla… esa suavidad es incomparable, puedo alucinar con tú mano acariciando mí rostro… me niego a abrir mis ojos pues se que si lo hago no estarás… te abras ido…

Una risa suave inunda mis oídos, genial ahora aparte de todo me estoy volviendo loco… abro con furia mis ojos y lo noto… allí estas… tus pálidas pupilas están fijas en mí y esa sonrisa adorna tú rostro… no te as ido

Sigues aquí… ignoro el motivo pero no siento deseos que te vallas… estoy feliz con tú presencia… miro como te ves tan dulce con aquel delantal para cocinar… me as pedido que no estorbe y eso hare… te miro como un niño curioso mientras das vueltas por la cocina…

Y una vez más fantaseo con el hecho de que siempre sea así… que permanezcas a mi lado… que seas mía… pero algo me dice muy dentro de mí que eso no pasara… muevo mí cabeza de un lado a otro en un desesperado intento de alejar estos pensamientos

El desayuno fue excelente, ahora se por que todos dicen que conquistaste a Naruto con la exquisitez de tus platillos… pero siendo honestos no creo que allá sido eso… por que realmente el que cocines delicioso es solo un bono extra, pues tienes un sinfín de virtudes…

Miro con curiosidad tú rostro, pues siendo honesto hace años que no te veía feliz… y por un momento me siento realmente superior a los demás pues esa sonrisa yo la ocasione…

Un día especial… quizá en cualquier otro momento no le daría importancia pero este día ha sido el mejor de mí vida…

Me miras de reojo mientras volvemos a la casa, esa sonrisa tierna que has tenido hoy se desvanece mientras abro la puerta… que pasa???... acaso hoy no te divertiste???

Siento como estoy contra el piso, tus piernas están ancladas a mí cintura mientras con rapidez devoras mí cuello, no se como diste con este punto pero el solo rose de tus labios me vuelve loco… mis manos recorren tus piernas mientras te desases de mí camisa, una sonrisa casi malévola surca mí rostro…

Te tengo contra la cama, siento como tú pecho sube lentamente acompañado de ese sexi sostén negro… lo muerdo con suavidad mientras aspiro tú aroma… recorro tus piernas con mis manos y las abro con descaro… te dirijo una sonrisa traviesa mientras me dirijo a tú entre pierna, siento como vibra nervioso tú cuerpo… tú respiración se vuelve más pausada… tú piel se eriza al solo contacto de mí respiración sobre tú pelvis… puedo sentir una ansiedad recorriendo mí cuerpo…

Mis labios tiemblan al recorrer tú entrepierna y oír ese suave gemido… pero no es suficiente quiero oírte gritar… disfrutar… pedir más… suplicar… quiero saber o al menos creer que nadie te a echo vibrar como yo… un gemido ahogado sale de tus labios rojos… la humedad a empezado a aumentar… siento con mí lengua tus contracciones acompañadas de ese exquisito fluido… de sabor salado y textura adictiva… siento como tus caderas acompañan los movimientos de mí boca…

Disminuyo la velocidad cuando siento que la de tus caderas aumenta… me miras desconcertada… tras haberme detenido… puedo ver en tus pupilas esa desesperación de quien quiere más… tú cabello se a pegado a tú piel, tus labios rojos se encuentran entre abiertos y tú pecho aun cubierto sube y baja con pesadez…

Soplo suavemente a tú entrepierna… tú espalda se arquea con brutalidad… mientras continuo con mí tarea… apresuro los movimientos de mí lengua y los sincronizo con los de tú cadera… oigo tú agitada respiración… mientras me dedico a morder tú clítoris… ocasionando que un fuerte quejido salga de tus labios

No se como as logrado tenerme contra la cama... mi pecho sube rápidamente acompañado de una melena negra que se desplaza con cautela sobre el... te deslizas con soltura... con gracia...

Cierro mis ojos y me dedico a disfrutar… a sentir, deslizo mis manos sobre tú cabello y doy suaves masajes mientras tú cabeza sube y baja

Tú dulce lengua se desliza con delicadeza sobre mí miembro, para ser atrapado ferozmente por tú boca, siento la suave succión que generas causando que mí piel se erice… entro a lo más profundo de tú boca percibiendo como tú garganta me aprisiona… salgo de ella suavemente observando como te maravillas con la nueva experiencia… te dedicas a besar mí pelvis mientras tú mano ase movimientos circulares en la cabeza de mí falo

Haaaaa- gimo al sentir como tus labios me vuelven a aprisionar… causando una leve sacudida en todo mí cuerpo acaso ay algo mejor que esto??

Empiesas a aumentar la succion y creo desfallecer puedo sentir como mi cuerpo vibra en un desesperado intento por contenerme mas no puedo valla que tienes talento en esto

Mis fluidos enpiesan a salir de mi curpo tras mi rugido de placer… siento como he llenado tu boca y el suave trago que das…

Limpias mi falo asta que no queda nada y besas su cabeza… me miras y detecto un brillo particular, tus labios dibujan una sonrisa y me besas… un beso calido… dulce… tierno… lleno de amor o al menos eso quiero creer….

Abro mis ojos y no estas te busco por la abitacion, la casa y no apareses te as ido y me encuentro solo…

De el navo lose pero que quieren e estado muy ocupada espero continuar pronto


End file.
